The Truth Untold
by gilia25
Summary: selalu bersama, saling percaya, saling menyayangi, tapi masing-masing mempunyai rahasia besar yang disembunyikan. hubungan yang pasti tapi tidak memiliki takdir yang jelas ini harus menemui akhir ceritanya. bagaimana dengan kedua insan itu? apa mereka sanggup? #oc #drabble
1. Lil Smile

"Hai! What are you doing?" dengan disuguhi senyuman yang begitu menyejukkan dia datang mengagetkanku, seseorang bisa saja terdiam di tempat saat melihat keindahan senyumannya yang memabukkan itu. Aku pun sudah terbiasa dan hanya menjawab seperlunya. Dia tersenyum lagi. Mendengar jawabku yang sangat singkat itu, dia masih dapat tersenyum manis layaknya gulali. Oh, bukankah sangat beruntung orang yang bisa mendapat senyuman itu setiap hari? Aku rentangkan tangan, menawarkan kehangatan. Tipikal perempuan muda yang masih perlu dimanjakan, dia menyambutku dengan pelukan yang luar biasa erat, tapi masih memberikanku ruang untuk bernafas. Kapan terakhir kali aku melihat dia makan banyak? Tubuhnya tambah gembul saat ini. Aku elus helai rambut cokelatnya, memanjakannya seperti biasa. Mengingat semua kenangan yang telah dilalui bersama yang sebentar lagi akan menemukan akhir ceritanya.

"Cotton candy, maaf sepertinya besok aku tidak bisa menemanimu menemui Carol," ucapku.

"Yahh, kenapa?" bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Biasa, urusan pekerjaan. Aku harus bertemu rekan kerja besok untuk membahas kelanjutan proyek kami. Aku janji, lusa nanti kita akan pergi bersama, call?" aku menyodorkan jari kelingkingku.

"Hmm, call!" katanya dengan senyum merekah sambil menautkan jari mungilnya dengan jariku.

"Oh, gawat! Sudah jam segini, aku harus les bahasa Inggris. Maaf aku duluan, _dadyy_. See you!" dia terburu-buru mengemasi barang-barangnya. Dari dulu masih saja seperti itu. Kapan dia akan berubah? Bagaimana kalau suatu hari tidak ada lagi yang akan menjaganya? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Ah, seharusnya aku mengajarkan dia untuk mandiri dari awal.

Aku memasuki ruang kerjaku yang remang-remang, menutup pintu sekaligus menguncinya, lalu bersantai di sofa bulat yang empuk. Badan ini rasanya lelah sekali, padahal seingatku aku tidak melakukan hal yang cukup berat, paling berat adalah saat aku mencuci motorku. Tapi, tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. Waktu untuk bertahan dengan topengku semakin sedikit setiap harinya. Membuatku tidak leluasa dan terpaksa berbohong kepadanya. Kunyamankan posisi dudukku, berusaha melepas topengku. Topeng yang membuatku bahagia sekaligus sengsara.

Aku terbangun, menyadari aku berada di kamarku yang minimalis. Kubangkitkan diriku, bergerak menuju kamar mandi untuk memulai rutinitas harianku yag sangat membosankan. Saat melewati kaca kamar mandi, kulirik diriku. Oh, pernahkah kalian melihat seseorang yang sangat menyedihkan seperti dia? Aku yakin tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang mau menemani dia. Kecuali satu orang (yang sudah terbukti setia sampai sekarang). Seseorang yang begitu lembut, keras kepala, dan sedikit pemberani disertai ego tinggi yang membuatnya jadi menggemaskan. Dia hanya sanggup menemuinya saat memakai topeng itu, topeng yang sangat membantunya bersembunyi. Bukankah ini yang dinamakan pengecut? Heh, memang benar, dia pengecut. Tidak berani menunjukan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan ini. Bukankah ia seperti tidak bersyukur? Tentu dia bersyukur. Tetapi untuk yang satu ini, dia hanya tidak memiliki keberanian. Keberanian yang akan mengantarkan dia ke kebenaran, kejujuran, dan kenyataan. Tidak ada yang tahu itu akan jadi pahit atau manis.

Bagaimana perasaanmu saat dunia yang kau sayangi, yang memandangmu sebagai 'topeng yang bertengger manis di wajahmu' tiba-tiba akan berubah? Bagaimana jika orang yang selama ini selalu ada di sisimu, menyayangimu dengan tulus begitu juga sebaliknya, akan mengetahui sebuah kebenaran yang menyakitkan? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau sadar itu semua hanya ilusi yang tidak akan pernah nyata? Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan topeng itu? Saat kau ingin menunjukan dirimu yang sebenarnya, tetapi kamu masih menginginkan dia. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah berhasil terucap oleh bibir tipismu itu.


	2. Happiness

Langit bumi kian menggelap, cahaya mentari yang berganti dengan rembulan membuatnya berwarna jingga dengan sedikit warna hitam sebagai perpaduannya. Jauh berbeda dengan langit yang membawa ketenangan senja, seorang pemuda memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah penuh gelisah nan lelah. Pintu rumah pun terbanting akibatnya. Sepasang sepatu kulit berterbangan terpisah dari kaki majikannya. Tuan rumah membiarkan sepatu dan tasnya bergeletakan di lantai rumah yang dingin. Kaki jenjang pemuda memasuki kamarnya yang berantakan. Segera dia ambil handuk dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Suara gemericik air memenuhi gendang telinga, sementara kepalanya sibuk mengulang kalimat yang beberapa saat lalu dengan bodohnya ia ucapkan. Kenapa dia mengucapkannya? Apakah dia sudah tidak waras? Rasa bersalah dan menyesal perlahan menggerogotinya. Tidak membiarkan ia melupakannya barang sedetik pun. Mandinya usai, sekarang urusannya adalah dengan ranjang. Sekarang dia berbaring seraya menutup mata berharap dapat bertemu dengannya lagi.

" _Daddyyy!_ " seorang gadis kecil menubruk tubuhku. Memelukku erat. Astaga ternyata dia masih sama. Sangat menggemaskan.

Aku usap rambut halusnya seraya berkata " _Hey baby_ , kenapa?" sungguh, sebenarnya saat ini jantungku sedang memompa darah dengan cepat. Takut-takut _baby_ -ku akan berubah.

"Aku kangen _daddy_. Kenapa _daddy_ sangat sibuk eoh?" bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Oh myㅡI'm sorry, sweetheart. Proyekku menumpuk bahkan aku bingung ngerjainnya gimana," seandainya mantra untuk menghilangkan benda ada saat ini, aku akan hilangkan semua proyek bodoh itu demi _baby_ -ku.

Lagi-lagi bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Aku tahu dia akan mulai merajuk. Jadi dengan segera aku membawa dia keluar rumah. Tidak terlalu jauh, hanya jalan-jalan di taman kota saja menikmati semilir angin petang. Kueratkan gandengan tanganku kepada perempuan mungil, menuntun dan memastikan dia ada di jalan yang benar. Palang bertulisan "Taman Kota" sudah terlihat dari arah kami berjalan, membuat tangan yang berada dalam gandenganku lepas dan mengikuti tubuh asalnya berlari menuju taman. Kuperingatkan untuk tidak berlari tapi si nakal itu tidak menggubrisnya.

Petang itu, suasana taman lumayan sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa orang remaja yang mencoba mencari ketenangan sendiri maupun berdua dengan pasangannya. Para adik kecil yang biasa bermain di taman ini sudah tidak terlihat karena orangtua mereka sudah memerintahkan mereka untuk pulang ke rumah, sekedar menunggu makan malam atau menunggu ayah mereka pulang membawakan makanan. Kurasa baik mengajak baby-ku keluar jam segini, toh orangtuanya tidak akan protes juga.

" _Daddy dadyy_! Ayo dorong ayunanku!" bayi besarku itu ternyata sudah duduk manis di ayunan berwarna biru dengan pegangan terbuat dari rantai besi. Kakinya digoyangkan maju mundur, tidak sabar untuk berayun di udara. Aku menghampiri ayunan itu dan mendorongnya dengan perlahan. Teriakan senang dari bibirnya membuatku ikut tersenyum. Bibirnya kembali berucap untuk menyuruhku mendorong ayunan lebih kuat agar dia terbang tinggi katanya. Mungkin secara harfiah dia akan jatuh dengan melayang terlebih dahulu di udara, tapi dengan polosnya dia bilang itu terbang dengan akhiran superhero landing. Tanganku kembali mendorong ayunan dengan tenaga yang lebih besar. Tubuhnya berayun sangat tinggi ke depan dan kembali ke belakang seperti membentuk busur 180. Tawa cerianya memenuhi pendengaranku, ikut merasakan bahagia tapi ada rasa khawatir dan bersalah di lubuk hati. Takut kalau suatu hari nanti ia tidak akan bisa mendengar tawa itu lagi. Bagaimana kalau nanti tawa itu tergantikan oleh senyum hambar atau bahkan tangisan memilukan? Mungkin si kecil tidak akan pernah tau kalau dirinya bisa kapan saja terluka dan hancur hanya karena satu kalimat kenyataan yang diucapkan oleh pemuda yang selama ini dia panggil _daddy_.

Dewi bulan tersembunyi diantara awan kelabu dalam kesunyian malam. Semilir angin menguasai angkasa dengan udara dingin yang menusuk. Seseorang terbangun dari tidurnya yang menyenangkan. Salahkan panggilan alam yang tiba-tiba memutus semua kebahagiaannya. Dingin air bersentuhan dengan kulitnya, sempat membuat dia menggigil di kamar mandi tempatnya melakukan ritual alam. Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibirnya yang kaku. Melihat ke cermin yang bertengger di diding kamar mandi yang bahkan warnanya sudah pudar dan kusam. Tapi cermin itu tetap bersih dan mengkilap. Dia memandangi wajah yang terpantul di cermin itu cukup lama. Terdiam tanpa ekspresi dan gerakan yang berarti. Saat sudah sekitar seperempat jam waktu yang hilang, dia menunduk. Menjadikan wajahnya gelap tidak terkena cahaya. Kesunyian malam membuat suara isakan kecil terdengar begitu jelas. Bahunya yang bergetar terlihat jelas dari pantulan cermin. Ya, dia menangis.


	3. Mirror

"Aarrghh!" sebuah erangan terdengar dalam kesepian malam. Membuat bising udara malam yang dingin. Hewan-hewan malam yang dibuat terkejut karenanya segera kembali ke sarang. Takut bahaya mengancam. Padahal itu hanyalah sebuah suara keputusasaan. Menyuarakan hati yang sudah mau menyerah. Diselengi tangisan yang membanjiri pipi pemuda itu, dia kembali mengerang. Kali ini sambil menatap seseorang dihadapannya.

"Kau kenapa heh?" tanya orang itu dengan senyum yang begitu memuakan.

"Apa kau masih bertanya?! Semua ini kesalahanmu! Kau yang memulai semuanya! Kau itu berotak kecil! Tidak pernah berpikir panjang, tahu?!"

"Kau juga menerimanya kan? Atau bahkan menikmatikmatinya?" ujar pemuda itu santai. Sementara pemuda di sebrangnya sudah diambang kemarahan, atau penyesalan.

"Aku hanya turut bahagia," lengkungan di bibirnya miris sekali.

"Bahagia atas apa yang telah kulakukan, benar?"

"Memangnya selain itu aku harus apa?! Melarangmu sementara bisa saja ada orang lain yang terluka?!"

"Tapi, bukankah lebih baik kau lakukan itu dari awal daripada sekarang? Rasa sakitnya bukan kau yang merasakan."

"Jangan asal! Aku yang menjadi pusatnya, aku yang merasakan semuanya. Bahkan lebih dari kalian semua!"

Pemuda itu tertawa, keras memekakkan telinga. "Jangan pernah berpikir hanya kau sendiri yang berjuang. Dia juga berjuang kau tau? Apa kau tau seberapa banyak yang telah dia korbankan?"

"Aku tahu dan aku tidak bisa membuatnya berkonban lebih lagi!"

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini, sayang."

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?!" pemuda itu tersenyum ramah. Matanya yang semula menampakkan sorot tajam, kini berubah menjadi hangat. Menatap dirinya sendiri lembut.

"Jangan pernah memaksa. Biarkan semuanya mengalir. Dia hanya mau kita bahagia. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak dia berkorban. Dia hanya ingin daddynya bahagia. Bersamanya."

Detik selanjutnya, yang ada hanyalah sunyi. Pemuda yang menatap dirinya sendiri dengan cermin itu ingin mengelak dari semua yang dia ucapkan tadi. Menolak semua perlawanan dari sudut pandang lain dirinya.

"Baㅡbagaimana kalau ini semakin parah? Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, kalau kau ingat. Hanya kurang dari tiga bulan lagi. Apa yang dapat kita lakukan?" tangisnya kembali pecah, tapi tidak ada lagi jawaban dari cermin itu, dari pantulan dirinya. Lelah kembali menangis selama setengah jam, pemuda itu beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan cermin itu sendiri menggantung manis di dinding. Membawa tubuhnya terlelap lagi dibalik gumpalan selimut yang hangat.


End file.
